


50 Random Word One-Shots

by Silver_Ardor_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/pseuds/Silver_Ardor_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of one-shots featuring different characters from Harry Potter. Each is a standalone story unless otherwise noted. Also each story will have Harry in it in some way, not always a big part of the story. They will contain pairings of all types, male/male, male/female, female/female, and possibly threesomes or groups. There’s also the possibility of M-Preg. Each chapter will have its own rating, but the overall rating is M just be safe. Each chapter will also have its own warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the world created by J.K. Rowling, I’m just playing with her toys.

 **Reviews:**  
Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames however will be used to warm my toes after playing in the snow.

 **Updates:**  
I don’t know how often I will update this. I will try not to make you all wait too long. I'm also posting this on ff.net.

 **Pair Requests:**  
If you have a pair that you would like me to write then let me know in a review or privet message. If you have an Idea to go with the pair you request I will see what I can do. I may just use the Idea for a separate story. I will give credit to anyone who’s pairing/idea I use so please don’t for get to log in if your request is in a review.

**Chapters:**  
(Will be updated with each new chapter.) 

**Chapter 1:** Butterflies; Severus & Harry  
 **Chapter 2:** Dolphins; Fred, Harry  & George  
 **Chapter 3:** Grass; Bill  & Harry  
 **Chapter 4:** Wolves; Charlie  & Harry  
 **Chapter 5:** History; Ron  & Hermione (in passing)  
 **Chapter 6:** Silk; Luna & Ginny  
 **Chapter 7:** Feathers; Ron  & Draco  
 **Chapter 8:** Family; Charlie  & Draco  
 **Chapter 9:** Jeans; Charlie  & Harry  
 **Chapter 10:** Dragons; Charlie & Harry  
 **Chapter 11:** Bra; no couples, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George  
 **Chapter 12:** *****; _______  & ______ (This one all a surprise.)  
 **Chapter 13:** Rainbows; Hedwig  
 **Chapter 14:** Music; Harry  & Ron  
 **Chapter 15:** Internet; Harry  & Denise Creevy


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape and butterflies?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry/Severus  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: Slight Slash, Fluffy silliness

Harry looked up from grading papers when Hermione knocked on his office door. They had both been teaching at Hogwarts for six years, but Harry had lived here with his husband for ten. Despite everyone’s expectations Harry was not teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was teaching Charms. He’d trained with Professor Flitwick, and then taken over when he retired.

“Harry, you remember that Severus is teaching the dueling club today, right?” Hermione seemed to be trying not to laugh.  

Harry wondered why she would be laughing about that. “Yes I remember.”

“Well you should go see what’s happened.” Hermione said, clearly biting back laughter.

Harry was worried, despite Hermione’s almost laughter. “What’s happened? Is Severus alright?”

She just motioned for Harry to fallow her as she left his office. Quickly jumping up he went after her grabbing his cloak from the cloak rack on the way out the door.

Harry was surprised when Hermione led him, not into the dungeons or hospital wing but outside onto the lawns. His surprise quickly turned to utter disbelief when he saw Severus. He was covered head to toe in butterflies! Black butterflies, with bright blue, green and purple designs, each one just a little different than the others. There must have been thousands of them. Why were they covering Severus, and seemingly content to stay right where they were?

The longer Harry looked, the more he wanted to laugh.

Severus must have been able to see Harry however. Before the laugher bubbling up in him could break free Severus growled. “You laugh Harry and you will be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future! This is not funny!” Despite Severus’ words anyone who knew him well could hear the joy in his voice.

Harry sighed to himself; he knew that many people would have expected Severus to try to beat away the butterflies. Harry how ever knew that they were one of his husband’s favorite creatures.  

“So what shall I do about these butterflies Severus?” Harry kept his voice soft so he didn’t scare or harm the gentle insects.

Before Severus could respond there was a flash of light that Harry knew all too well. Someone had taken a photograph, presumably of Severus covered in butterflies. Glancing around Harry said, “I don’t know who took that picture, but I want a copy!” Sadly the flash had frightened of the butterflies.

~~~

Later that night, as Harry and Severus where undressing for bed, Harry noticed a mark that had not been on his husbands chest that morning. Moving closer he lightly touched the mark. “This is where the spell hit you” he whispered softly.

“How did you know…” Severus trailed off as he looked down and saw the mark as well. Where the misspoken spell had connected with his chest was a tattoo that matched that butterflies he’d been covered in.

Smiling Harry kissed the tattoo lightly. “I like it.” His voice was filled with all the love in his heart.

Severus returned the smile and love. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve Harry, but he was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Okay this is only my second fan fiction ever, and my first harry Potter story, so please review and tell me what you think.  
> Thank you to my best friend, Matt; the butterfly tattoo was his idea.
> 
> Next Chapter:   
> Dolphins and Fred/Harry/George. Hmm, I wonder what the twins are up to now. ^.~


	3. Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what the twins are up to now. ^.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fred/Harry/George  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff, Very mild slash.

St. Patrick’s Day, it was a day that muggles used to get as drunk as they could, not a big deal in the wizarding world. But that was not going to stop two red headed twins from doing something special for their lover, Harry Potter, of two years. The first thing they did was get everything they needed for a traditional dinner; corned beef, cabbage, and potatoes. Next they went to Diagon Ally. They wanted to find a gift for Harry, even though gifts were not traditionally given on this day.

They wandered up and down the Ally for hours and found nothing. Just as they were about to give up and try muggle London, Fred spotted a tiny shop nearly hidden between Flourish & Blots and the apothecary to the right. The hand painted sign over the door read Ends & Odds*.

“Hey George, have you ever seen this shop before?” Fed asked, pointing it out to his twin. He had this odd feeling that his brother was about to say that he hadn’t seen it before.

George grinned. “Nope. Let’s check it out, who knows we will find.” With that he headed in to the shop, Fred on his heels.

Shop reminded them of a muggle antiques shop, rather dusty smelling and cramped. It only took a few minutes before they found the perfect gift.

 

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\\*/**

 

That evening Harry walked up the stairs to the flat he shared with his lovers, Fred & George Weasley. It had been a long day at Flourish & Blots. One of the most popular writers in both the magical and muggle worlds, who happened to be a witch, had been meeting fans signing autographs all afternoon. Harry just wanted to curl up on the couch between the twins and relax.

Turning from hanging his cloak on the cloak rack Harry saw the twins standing by the dining table. They were each in tight black jeans and emerald green silk shirts, with matching grins on their faces. Behind them the table was obviously set for a romantic dinner, something that the twins didn’t do often. There were green candles flickering and a beautiful bouquet of flowers; with roses of all colors, bells of Ireland, and snap-dragons.

“What’s up guys?” Harry asked. He loved when they did things like this, but being who they were Harry always had the fleeting thought that there was some prank involved.

“Happy St. Patrick’s Day!” they said, perfectly in sync with each other. Just hearing them do that sent pleasant shivers up and down Harry’s spine.

Harry was a bit confused though, St. Patrick’s Day was a muggle holiday. One that most muggles felt the only way to celebrate was by wearing as much green as they could, and by getting falling down drunk on green beer. Why did the twins want to celebrate this holiday?

Letting his confusion show in his voice Harry said, “Same to you. But why are we celebrating a muggle holiday?”

Fred smiled as he stepped forward to take Harry’s hand and lead him to the table. “We just wanted to do something nice for the man we love.”

As the three of them sat down, one of the twins on each side of Harry, George continued. “You have been working so hard lately that we felt you needed a night to just relax.”

Harry smiled; he loved these two so much. They always seemed to know just what he needed. He had been working hard, and his job was more stressful than he could have imagined when he took it. But he didn’t care, he loved his job, and having the George and Fred to come home to made the stress melt away.

 

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\\*/**

 

After dinner the three men curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. (Hermione had found a spell that allowed them to run a TV and DVD player off of magic.) Before starting the movie George placed a box in Harry’s lap. It was wrapped in silver paper with little shamrocks scattered over it and a large gold bow.

Slowly Harry unwrapped the box, careful not to tear the paper setting it aside. Lifting off the lid he set it aside as well and gently pushed aside the tissue paper, revealing a ceramic figurine. Lifting it from the box Harry saw that it was three dolphins swimming through the air. They seemed to be dancing, twining around each other, a nose or fin brushing here or there.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. “It’s beautiful guys!” Wrapping his arms, first around George and then Fred, he kissed them. “I love you two so much!” His voice was soft, but full of emotion.  
“We love you too, Harry!” Again they spoke together, almost as though they were one person.

Smiling the three men snuggled together and started their movie. St. Patrick’s Day might be a muggle holiday, but for these three wizards it would always be a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay this was so sweet you might have a few cavities now. Good, bad, whatever, please let me know what you thought of it.   
> The name of the shop, Ends & Odds, was my Mom’s idea. Thanks Mom!
> 
> Next Chapter: Grass. I don’t know the pairing yet so if you have any ideas feel free to let me know.


	4. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in Egypt Bill misses grass, what will Harry do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bill/Harry
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Light Lemon
> 
> Fleur and Bill never happened.
> 
> A.N.: This one is for marksmom who suggested the pairing and encouraged me to write a lemony scene. It’s not a full lemon, but it’s a start.  
> This is the first time I have written this much of a lemon so please be kind, but please let me know how good or bad it is.

Harry Potter had been in Egypt, working as an apprentice curse breaker, for almost a year. While Bill Weasley had offered Harry his spare room, saving him from trying to find a place alone, he was not working with Bill. However living with Bill had given them time to get to know each other. Despite Bill’s youngest brother, Ron, being Harry’s best friend, Harry and Bill had never really spent much time together. Even so Harry had found himself attracted to the hansom redhead from the time he was 14, when they met the morning of the Quidditch World Cup.

 

Now, living with Bill, Harry had found that he was more than just attracted to Bill; he was falling in love with him. They had so many things in common, like the fact that they both loved muggle movies and music. There were also a lot of things that they differed on, one of which being the cap on the toothpaste. Yeah it may sound silly to some and a mortal crime to others but Harry hated when the cap was left off the toothpaste, in fact if it was left off Harry wouldn’t use it again. Bill on the other hand left the cap off most of the time saying that it was faster in the mornings with the cap off. After a little though and a bit of shopping Harry had solved the problem. Harry found a flip-top-cap for the toothpaste.

 

Now some of you may be asking yourselves ‘if they are just roommates why are they sharing toothpaste?’ It’s quite simple, they both liked the same brand and flavor and there was only one bathroom, so instead of having two open toothpaste tubes on the counter they decided to just share.

 

In the last couple of week Harry had found himself wanting more than friendship with Bill. But he was sure that Bill didn’t feel the same way. In fact as far as Harry knew Bill was strait, after all Bill had been engaged to Fleur Delacour before she walked out on him after he was attacked by Fenrir Grayback. Harry still thought that she was the world’s biggest fool for leaving Bill.

 

Harry knew that he had to take a chance. However it turned out, Harry had to tell Bill how he felt. But how should he do it? He’d never told anyone that he was in love with them.

 

For a week Harry agenized over how he was going to tell Bill. He couldn’t just say ‘Hey Bill I’m in love with you’ over their morning coffee. It had to be special, something that told Bill that he meant what he was saying. Finally on Wednesday Harry figured out what to do. Bill walked into the house grumbling about the desert sand and how it got everywhere. Hiding a grin from him Harry started planning, only telling Bill that he had something to show him Saturday afternoon.

 

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\***

 

 As Saturday afternoon drew closer Harry grew more and more nervous. What if Bill told him to get out of his life? Harry pushed his nervousness aside, he had to tell Bill how he felt and he would.

 

Harry smiled as Bill walked out of his bedroom dressed for a hot desert afternoon. Harry was dressed similarly, and was carrying a hiking pack.

 

“So where are we going Harry?” Bill had been wondering about this since Wednesday evening. Not that he minded spending time alone with Harry. In the few months since Harry had moved to Egypt to train as a curse breaker, moving in with Bill to save him from trying to find a decent place to live, Bill had found himself growing very fond of the young man.

 

Harry grinned. “It’s a surprise Bill. But I promise you’ll love it.” To himself he added, ‘Where we are going, if not what I have to say.’ Harry picked up an old muggle style pen from the coffee table, holding one end out to Bill he said, “We are going by port-key.”

 

The port-key was set to trigger when both men touched it. As Bill grasped the end of the pen Harry felt the familiar tugging pull in his gut. Landing on the other end they caught their balance against each other.

 

Chuckling Harry said, “Maybe one of these days I’ll get used to traveling this way.”

 

Bill chuckled also. Looking around bill, at first, only saw sand. Just as he was about to asked Harry what was so special about this spot he saw that he was standing on grass. Real live, green grass! That was the one thing he missed most, besides his family, being here. The sand could be beautiful, but a person could get sick of it really quickly when that was all they saw.

 

Turning back to Harry, Bill smiled. “This is wonderful! How did you find it?” Bill had never even found any of the oasis’ that were scattered throughout the desert.

 

Harry grinned, “I didn’t find it, I made it. I do love magic.” Moving over to a blanket previously spread over a small part of the grass Harry knelt pulling off his pack.

 

Harry blushed lightly. “I know how much you miss grass.”

 

Sitting beside Harry on the blanket Bill smiled. “Thank you Harry.”

 

As they sat enjoying the sun and their lunch they talked about the different tombs they were working in. All during this however Harry was wondering just how to say to Bill what he felt.

 

Bill gave him the perfect opening. “Harry what’s the real reason you did this today? Not that I’m complaining mind you.” He smiled at Harry, letting him know that he really was enjoying the afternoon, grass and company.

 

Taking a deep breath and pushing his fear down Harry softly spoke. “I’m attracted to you Bill. I have been for a long time. But since I came to Egypt and gotten to know you I’ve found myself falling in love with you. I know nothing can happen, but I needed you to know.”

 

As silence stretched between them Harry realized that he never should have said anything. Bill hated him now. Quietly, doing everything he could to hold his tears back he said, “I’ll move out as soon as I can find a new place to live. I-“

 

Bill cut Harry off. Stopping the younger mans words with his mouth, kissing him silent. After a few seconds, just as Harry responded and started kissing him back, Bill pulled away. “You don’t need to leave Harry.”

 

He couldn’t believe that Harry felt the same for him as he felt for the emerald eyed man. He had realized not long after Harry moved in with him, that his feelings for him were rapidly growing to more than simple friendship. Bill had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Harry months ago. And with the fact, as far as he knew, that Harry was strait. When Harry had said that he loved him, Bill was in shock.

 

Bright, hopeful green eyes looked up into Bill’s gentle blue. Hesitantly Harry spoke, “I don’t have to leave? But Bill how can I stay knowing that you are strait, and that you don’t feel the same thing for me. It’ wouldn’t be fair to you if I stayed. You’d always-“

 

Again Bill cut Harry’s words short, this time with a finger to his lips. “First off, I’m not strait. I am, in point of fact, bisexual. I never saw the point in ignoring half the potential dating populace just because they are the same gender as me.”   
  
Bill smiled, “But more importantly, I am in love with you too. I have been for awhile no-“

 

This time it was Harry who cut Bill’s words short. Throwing himself in to the older man’s arms, he pressed his lips to Bill’s. They only broke the kiss when the need for air became desperate. Bill’s lips moved along Harry’s jaw, lightly nibbling, ‘till he reached the smaller mans ear. Nuzzling the soft spot just below the brunet’s ear he received a low moan.

 

Bill gently pushed Harry down until he was laying half off the blanket and on the grass. He let his eyes roam over Harry’s body, his hands soon fallowing the same path. Harry moaned softly, arching into Bill’s hands. Slowly Bill unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, pushing it open to trail his lips down the soft throat to his lightly muscled chest.

 

Harry gasped as Bill’s lips brushed his nipple. Harry’s hands were not idle, moving over Bill’s back and sides. Catching the hem of the other mans t-shirt Harry pulled it up, Bill moving back just enough for the shirt to be pulled up over his head and tossed aside.

 

Harry smiled as his eyes ran over Bill’s torso. There were a few scars from his time as a curse breaker, and the more pronounced scars from Bill’s encounter with Grayback. Harry leaned up and traced the scars with his tongue, silently telling Bill that he didn’t mind them.

 

Their kissing and touching seemed to last forever, but neither wanted to stop. It wasn’t until Harry started to undo Bill’s jeans that he stopped Harry. “We can’t do this here Harry.”

 

Disappointment shown in Harry’s eyes. For a moment Harry thought Bill had changed his mind.

 

“Let’s go home, Harry.” Bill smiled.

 

Harry smiled back. “Home sounds perfect Bill.” Standing and grabbing their stuff the two men apperated home, both happy to have finally told the other how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. #2: I know the ending kind of sucks, but I wasn’t really sure how to end it. Also I have plans for a second part to this story, but not the next chapter.
> 
> The next chapter is Wolves.


	5. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives his godson an Easter gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Main pair is Harry & Charlie, but there are many others mentioned.  
> Rating: G/K  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of M-Preg

It was Sunday, which meant dinner at one of many homes. Ever since the end of the War the Weasleys, Blacks, Lupins, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Grangers, Potters and Snapes had gathered every Sunday afternoon. It was a time to spend with family. This Sunday, however, was different, this was Easter Sunday and everybody was spending all day at the Burrow. Despite this being a muggle holiday the families still gathered to celebrate it every year, they enjoyed things like coloring eggs and searching out the hidden eggs. This year they were also celebrating Teddy Lupin’s first birthday.

 

Harry Potter and his bondmate, Charlie, had spent weeks doing research to find the perfect familiar for their godson. They knew that Teddy couldn’t have many animals as a familiar because like his dad, Remus, Teddy was a werewolf. Unlike Remus however, Teddy didn’t lose his mind when he changed with the full moon, something to do with him being born a werewolf not bitten. In the end there were only about eight creatures that would accept a werewolf, Crup, Jarvey, Jobberknoll, Knarl, Kneazle, Owl, Serpent and Wolf.

 

Of these Harry and Charlie felt that the best would be a Wolf. If the wolf was raised from a puppy along with Teddy it would see him as its pack-mate and be fiercely loyal and protective. They liked the idea of Teddy have a familiar that would protect him.

 

So it Easter morning they arrived at the Burrow early to make sure the puppy was safely tucked into Ginny’s room in a large, topless, create softly lined and with a charm to automatically clean any ‘messes’.  They also added gifts to the already large pile, toys and things for the puppy.

 

Once everyone was there they shared breakfast. After clearing the table, and setting a charm on the dishes to clean themselves, they spent time coloring eggs or filling magic ‘plastic’ eggs with candy and little trinkets. Harry stashed one of the ‘plastic’ eggs in his pocket to fill when he could get a moment alone.

 

Once the eggs where done everyone moved to the backyard where Teddy’s gifts had been moved, with the exception of the Wolf puppy. Teddy laughed as he ripped the paper from his gifts, but didn’t really pay attention to what was under the paper. Not that anyone minded, they were just happy that Teddy was happy and having fun.

 

As Teddy got closer to the stuff for his puppy Harry leaned close to Charlie, “I’ll go get the puppy.” Smiling Charlie nodded, and Harry slipped into the house. Once Harry was in the room with the puppy he took a few moments to fill the ‘plastic’ egg he’d stashed in his pocket, and then spelled it so nobody but Charlie would pick it up, even if they saw it.

 

Everyone turned to watch as Harry walked back outside with the large crate floating before him. Setting it gently beside Remus and ‘Dora, Harry reached in and picked up the puppy. “Charlie and I decided that our godson needs his first familiar. And one that can protect him, well when she grows up anyway.” Harry grinned as he sat down beside Teddy with the Wolf puppy in his arms.

 

Seeing Harry and the puppy Teddy crawled over and into Harry’s lap. With a grin Teddy hugged the puppy, and laughed when she licked his face, making everybody else laugh.

 

Remus grinned, “Well it seems he likes Teddy and he obviously likes him, so how can we say no?”

 

‘Dora nodded. “I just have one question. How did you get him? Wolves are not known for letting their pups go with humans.” She had thought about getting a Wolf pup for Teddy but had no idea how to convince the mother Wolf to let her have a pup.

 

“About a mile or so from our house is a wolf den. While the she-Wolf was still pregnant Harry saved her life. After that Harry and I would check on her every say or two, just to make sure she and the pups were okay.” Charlie smiled thinking about the Wolf pack. They had accepted Harry and Charlie as friends.

 

Harry picked up the explanation. “Yesterday afternoon we told the mother that we would love for our godson to have a Wolf puppy as a familiar and protector. She gave us Sapientia. She’s the most beautiful of the litter, and the smartest.”

 

Draco looked confused, “What did you call her, the puppy?”  
  
Neville chuckled, “Sapientia is Latin, it means Wisdom. A good name for a Wolf.”

 

As everyone was sitting down to lunch Dobby and Winky hid all the eggs, colored and ‘plastic’. Harry had asked Dobby to be sure that his special egg was easy for Charlie to find. After the eggs where hidden Dobby gave Harry a wink to let him know that the egg would be easily found.

 

Soon everyone was scattered about the backyard hunting eggs and laughing as numbs tried to steal the eggs but were unable to touch them.

 

Barely five minutes into the hunt Charlie found Harry’s egg. Hoping for chocolate he opened the egg to find a black and white moving photo. On the little white strip above the picture where the words, “Hello Papa, I can’t wait to meat you and Daddy!”

 

Charlie turned to look for Harry, finding him standing at his side. “Harry does this mean what I think it does?” He hoped he was right. He loved Harry more than anything, and they had been trying for a child for a little over a year.

 

Grinning Harry said, “Yes. I’m about five weeks pregnant.”

 

Laughing, joy and love shining in his eyes, Charlie pulled Harry into his arms kissing him soundly. “Happy Easter my love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this just kind of stops. I’m not really sure what to write next, so I will likely continue this in another chapter later on. But I make no promises.   
> The Easter part is from a challenge from The Wizards Hat Challenge Forum. (There’s a link for it on my profile.) The challenge was: “you have to write a fan fiction that has something to do with Easter.”
> 
> Crup: Closely resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except for the forked Tail. The Crup is almost certainly a wizard-created dog, as it is intensely loyal to wizards and ferocious towards Muggles.
> 
> Jarvey: Resembles an overgrown ferret in most respect, except for the fact it can talk. True conversation is beyond the wit of the Jarvey, which tends to confine itself to sort (and often rude) phrases in an almost constant stream.
> 
> Jobberknoll: A tiny blue, speckled bird which eats small insects. It makes no sound until the moment of its death, at which it lets out a long scream made up of every sound it has ever heard, regurgitated backwards. The feathers are used in Truth Serums and Memory Potions.
> 
> Knarl: Usually mistaken for a hedgehog by Muggles. 
> 
> Kneazle: A small cat-like creature with flecked, speckled or spotted fur, outsized ears and a tail like a lion’s, the Kneazle is intelligent, independent and occasionally aggressive. If it takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes an excellent pet. 
> 
> The info on the Crup, Jarvey, Jobberknoll, Knarl and Kneazle comes from J.K. Rowling’s book; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
> 
> Next Chapter: History


	6. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ron & Hermione (mentioned)  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> A/N: Mostly this is just Ron thinking.

Sitting next to Ron, across the table from Hermione, Harry groaned. Ron didn’t blame him, they had History of Magic right after lunch and McGonagall had told them if they fell asleep or goofed off in class again they would be in detention for the rest of the year.

Talk about an overreaction, it was only a history class after all. Not that he dared say that in her hearing or Hermione’s. He know what they would say, they’d said it before. “Those who do not know their history are doomed to repeat it.” He didn’t really see how that was possible. If you did not know what had happened how could you repeat it? It just didn’t make sense to him.

Now if they were learning something fun, say the history of Quidditch, he would not have any trouble listening. But always hearing about Goblin rebellions and things like that just put Ron strait to sleep. He didn’t know what to do, maybe he and Harry could take turns poking each other with their quills to stay awake.

All Ron knew for sure as they walked into class was that one way or another he had to stay awake. He didn’t want detentions cutting into his time with his best mate and his girlfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This popped into my head and Ron wouldn’t shut up. It rather sucks, at least I think so, and there’s no ‘romance’ in it at all but at least I got something posted. :)
> 
> Next Chapter: Silk.


	7. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls, three silk scarves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Luna & Ginny  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Girl/Girl, Lemon, PWP, somewhat graphic (if that’s a problem please message me and I’ll edit it), if you don’t like DO NOT READ!

Luna looked over her handy work and smiled. A nude Ginny was tied by each wrist to the headboard of her bed, with soft blue silk scarves. A third scarf, this one butter yellow, was gently tied over her eyes preventing her from seeing what Luna was doing. Softly, in a barely there touch, she let her fingers trail over the silky skin of Ginny’s flat tummy, smiling at her soft gasp.

In the same barely there touch Luna traced over every inch of Ginny’s body, smiling at her gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Smiling she thought to herself that next time she’d have to try a feather. Luna loved trying new things with Ginny; she was so responsive, and never shied away from new things.

Leaning down Luna brushed her lips over Ginny’s, but when she tried to press closer and deepen the kiss Luna pulled back making Ginny whimper in protest. Slowly Luna trailed her lips over Ginny’s throat, dragging the tip of her tongue over the hollow of her throat. Alternating between light nips and feathery kisses Luna moved down to Ginny’s firm breasts.

She lightly nipped Ginny’s nipple, then drew it into her mouth, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue, pulling a soft sigh from Ginny. Bringing her free hand up Luna cupped Ginny’s other breast, lightly pinching and tweaking the nipple. After several minutes of this she switched her mouth to Ginny’s other breast, nibbling all around it before sucking the nipple into her mouth.

Luna slipped her hand down over the red heads soft skin, between her thighs, cupping her hot mound. The blond teased a finger back and forth over the cleft in Ginny’s lower lips, causing her to moan and buck her hips.

Ginny pulled at the silk binding her to her bed. She desperately wanted to touch Luna. To give her the same pleasure that she was getting. She bucked her hips again as Luna dipped her finger into her, silently begging for more.

Slowly Luna nibbled, licked and suckled her way down from Ginny’s breasts   slowly, leaving no piece of her flesh untouched. Finally, she got to Ginny's wet swollen pussy. Luna leaned in and licked her lips, tasting her nectar, sweet, but bitter at the same time. 

Luna could not get enough and was soon licking and sucking all over Ginny's pussy avoiding her clit. "Oh god, please," Ginny moaned.

Finally, Luna licked the hood of her clit, at the same time pushing a finger slowly into her and finding her G-spot. She applied a little pressure and Ginny moaned a little louder than before.

Luna got lost in Ginny's pussy and was sucking her clit, applying more pressure on her G-spot, and massaging her breasts with her free hand.

Ginny suddenly screamed, "Oh my God! YES! I am cumming!"

Luna smiled and continued slowly applying pressure and sucking her clit. As Ginny was coming down from her orgasm, Luna gently licked her hot pussy clean of her juices.

Crawling up her body Luna kissed Ginny. Reaching up she unties the silk scarves, releasing Ginny. Slipping to her side, Ginny curled into Luna’s side, quickly fell into a deep sated sleep. Luna smiled, knowing that Ginny would ‘take care’ of her later after a bit of sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Without knocking Harry opened the door to Ginny’s bedroom. “Hey Gin…”

Harry stopped as though he’d been hit with the _petrificus totalis_ spell, mouth open in surprise. There curled up, sound asleep, was Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

‘Well I guess that answers my question. No she wouldn’t like to go to dinner with me tonight night.’ Harry thought to himself. Somehow he was not as upset by this as he thought he would be.

Smiling to himself he left the room. ‘I think I _will_ ask Charlie out. I don’t think anyone will mind.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Feathers, Ron/Draco  
> A.N.: Thank you to TrippingOverYou who gave me the pairing.   
> I am so very sorry it took me so long to get this up. My muse ran away half way through writing this, and stayed gone for way to long. Hopefully this doesn’t happen again.


	8. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day Draco has a special gift for his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Draco/Ron, hints of Harry/Fred/George   
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Boy/Boy, fluff, MPreg, slash

Ron was starting to panic. Not arms around his knees rocking back and forth panic, just running around like a chicken with his head cut off panic. Today was his and Draco’s five year anniversary. Well, that’s what they called it, it was really three years. Three years they had been married, but they had been together for five, and married one the two year anniversary of the day they had become a couple.

He was panicking because his gift for Draco had not arrived. It was supposed to have been delivered a week ago. When Ron had contacted the witch who sold it to him she had told him that they’d gotten a little back logged what with Valentine’s Day coming up, but his gift would be there within two days. That was four days ago. Ron didn’t know what he was going to do. He’d promised Draco a very special gift this year, and now he might not be able to keep his promise.

What was he going to do? The books and quills he’d chosen were perfect. Each book, all of which were blank, was paired with a quill. Each set was enchanted for something different, and each quill was spell died to match the dragon hide cover of the book it was paired to. Ron had paid extra to have the books and quills spelled to be unbreakable, the quills to be self inking and the ink would change color when Draco spoke the new color name to the quill.

Ron’s favorite was a book and quill that would record dreams as the person slept. He thought that would be Draco’s favorite as well. There had been many mornings that Draco had wished he could remember his dreams, even his nightmares. There was also a set that would let you write in the dark, which was a good thing for Draco, he got a lot of ideas for things in the middle of the night and even lighting just a wand half blinded him and most times woke Ron too. There were several other book/quill sets for all kinds of things, even one set that was really two books and two quills, one book and quill for each of them so they could ‘talk’ no matter how far apart they were.

After almost an hour of panicking Ron decided to just go to the shop he’d bought the set from and confront them in person. They couldn’t brush his off or ignore him that way. He _would_ know why his gift had not been delivered as promised. He would not leave the shop until he had his gift in his hands.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

_Same time, Hogsmead, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes_

Draco was very nervous. Two weeks ago he’d learned that he was pregnant. He hadn’t known that he was capable of carrying a baby, but was very happy that he could. Besides that, it was not that often that he bottomed with Ron. But he distinctly remembered the night two months ago that he had bottomed. Ron had won a bet between the two of them. They had gone to Hogwarts to watch the last Quidditch game before Christmas and New Years, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Surprisingly Ron had bet that Slytherin would win. Draco hadn’t thought so; after all he’d been talking to Harry, who aside from teaching Charms was covering the flying classes. From what Harry had been saying Gryffindor had been doing much better in practice than Slytherin. So Draco had taken Ron’s bet and lost. Not that either of them really thought he’d lost, they’d both won.

They really had won that night. They both wanted kids, but knew that it was not likely to happen. Something about the combination of sells, curses and jinxes Ron had been hit with in the final battle had left him unable to become pregnant. They had talked about adopting children and agreed that they wanted to but had decided to wait for another year or two before doing so. Draco was so excited that he was pregnant, but he was nervous about telling Ron. He didn’t know how Ron would react; after all they had decided to wait at least another year before adopting.

Draco planed to tell Ron about the baby tonight. But he wanted a wrapped gift to give him. Draco had been to every shop in Diagon Ally and was now in the last shop in Hogsmead, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. When he’d first walked in he’d been surprised to see Harry in the shop, though he knew he shouldn’t have been after all Harry was bonded to Fred and George. Harry had chuckled when Draco had told him what he was planning, then sent George off to the backroom/lab to find something, but wouldn’t tell him what.

“So,” Harry said. “Are you and Ron staying home tonight, or going out to dinner?”

“We are staying in. Hermione helped us set up a television and home theater system. We are planning to cuddle up on the couch and start watching Star Trek.” Draco smiled softly. He loved curling up with Ron and reading a book or talking about their day.

Fred chuckled. “Ron will enjoy that.” After a moment of stuffing Draco he went on. “You know he’s going to be thrilled that you are pregnant. He likes the idea of adopting a child, but more than anything he wants to have a child that is part you, and part him. He asked Severus and Bill to see if they could find some way of reversing that damage done to him in the final battle. The only reason he didn’t tell you was that he didn’t want to get your hopes up, only to have them crushed if it proved impossible.”

Harry hugged Draco. “Ron loves you, Draco. And he’ll this baby too.”

George came back into the main room of the shop with a large, soft yellow, gift bag. “This is similar to how Fred told Harry and me that he’s pregnant.” He grinned at the stunned look on Draco’s face. “You are the first person we’ve told. But Ron will like this gift.” Standing in front of the younger man George opened the bag to show Draco what was inside.

Draco laughed. “You’re wrong he won’t like this.” At the confused looks of the other three men’s faces he chuckled again, and said, “He’ll love it!”

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

_5:30 that same evening, Malfoy Manor, Living Room_

Draco smiled happily. Everything was perfect, the movie was cued-up, and the food was laid out in the coffee table. Everything was ready for a night spent watching movies with the man he loved. The gift he’d picked up that morning was sitting to one side of the low table, just waiting to be given to Ron. He was still nervous about telling him, but there was not fear that Ron wouldn’t love their baby. He was just waiting for Ron to come back downstairs after a shower.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

_15 Minutes Later_

Ron smiled as he leaned on the wall just inside the living room. He loved watching Draco in moments when he let his guard down, something that had taken the blond a long time to learn to do. Right now he was fusing with the dinner that was laid out on the coffee table. There was lots of ‘junk food’, nachos, popcorn, burgers, pizza, and stuff the redhead couldn’t name from this angle.

On silent feet Ron walked up behind Draco and laid a gentle kiss on the soft skin just behind his ear. “Boo” he whispered.

Draco jumped and turned, “Ron! Don’t do that!” Any irritation was belied by the laughter in his voice.

Ron grinned and held up a large, green box, flaps tucked over & under to keep it closed. “You should sit love. This is to heavy to stand and open.” He carefully sat the box on the floor by in front of the couch, still grinning. He knew Draco was a bit disappointed that the box was not wrapped, but he’d done that for a reason. With an inaudible sigh the silver eyed man sat down, Ron sitting on the other side of the box. Despite his disappointment that the box was not wrapped, only colored, Ron knew Draco was excited to see what he had gotten for him. Slowly he pulled open the flaps of the box and looked inside. Ron laughed at the look on his lovers face, it was shock and curiosity mixed with happiness. Inside the big green box were several packages wrapped in silver, gold, red and green.

Laughing Draco pulled out the first package, this one wrapped in silver. Careful not to rip the paper, he unwrapped a book and quill. Looking up at Ron he said, “A journal?” It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but it was just a book.

Ron smiled. “That’s not a ‘normal’ journal. This one records your dreams as you sleep. And the cover is dragon hide, Norwegian Ridgeback I believe.”

Draco’s eyes widened, he knew that a few book shops intended to sell journals like this, but didn’t know any of them were already. Draco smiled, “I don’t know what to say. I have no idea how you got one before they are in the shops, and I don’t care. Thank you, Ron!” He leaned over the open box and kissed Ron lightly. Pulling back he set the journal aside to reach for the next package.

Fifteen minutes later Draco had several new journals/books, all for different things. Including his favorite, a set of two journals that would allow him and Ron to write to each other instantly when one or the other was out of town. But he had one last package to open, the largest of the lot. Carefully he pulled it out and Ron set the green box aside. This time the blond ripped the paper open to find a set of twenty books, each about three centimeters thick and in various shades of blue. “What do these ones do?”

Ron grinned, “These expand to be as thick as you need. I know how much you want to write books, so I thought these would be perfect. They are also spelled so that when you finish one, when you’re ready to take it to be published, you can simply cast a Gemini charm and take the copy. Also you are the only one who can copy them, well the original anyway.”  

Setting the books aside Draco threw himself into the redhead’s arms, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. He couldn’t believe Ron had gotten these wonderful, and expensive, books for him. Some of them he didn’t even know existed, like the one that let him write in the dark (he’d been trying to create one like that himself). Now he just hoped Ron was as happy with his gift.

Gently ending the kiss the blond turned and picked up the large butter yellow bag from the floor at the end of the couch. “This isn’t quite as elaborate, or expensive as yours, but I hope you like it anyway.” He knew Ron could hear the nervousness in his voice but that didn’t matter.

 Ron gently pulled open the gift bag, and carefully pulled out the first item. It was a large butter yellow baby book, one that you record all the firsts in your baby’s first few years. He was confused, was Draco giving him his baby book? Opening the book Ron found that it was blank so he closed it again. Hoping that the next item would make sense he reached into the bag and pulled out a silver and gold baby rattle. A thought was tickling at the back of his mind but the blue eyed man couldn’t quite grasp it yet, so he reached into the bag for the third time.

This time his pulled out a bit of soft, folded up cloth. Carefully unfolding it, in case something was wrapped up in it, he found that it was a baby’s ‘onesy’. Looking up at Draco he whispered, “You’re pregnant?!”

Draco nodded. “Yes, two months,” Draco whispered. Ron could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and wanting nothing more than to kiss it away, he leaned forward and claimed Draco’s soft, sweet lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

 Pulling back from the kiss Ron pulled the last few things from the bag. There was a set of magical baby monitors consisting of an enchanted mirror for the baby’s room and a pendant for each parent, a set of ten cloth diapers, a plush baby dragon, and a pale green baby blanket with baby magical creatures running (really moving) around on it. Ron could not be happier than he was just then. He had the man he loved, his husband, and now they would be adding a new little life to their family.

“You know mum’s going to go mad knitting stuff for the baby, right?” Ron chuckled at the thought. His mother loved kids, but she knew that it was very unlikely him and Draco would have any children of their own, so she would spoil this baby rotten not that he minded.

Laughing, Draco curled up in Ron’s arms. “I’m sure she will. But I’m glad that she gets to.”

Ron pulled him closer, dropping a light kiss to his lover’s lips. A kiss that soon turned more passionate.

With a soft whimper Draco turned and pressed Ron back on the couch, his quickly hardening member pressing into the redheads. Quickly Draco unbuttoned the blue eyed man’s shirt, pushing it open and letting his hands wander over the hard muscle and soft skin. His lips leaving Ron’s he kissed and nibbled his way down the redhead’s throat and chest, to his nipples. Flicking his tongue over one he brought a hand up to tease and play with the other. His free hand mover down the front of Ron’s jeans, popping the button free, and slowly pulling the zipper down.

Standing up, gaining a disgruntled groan from Ron, Draco stood back a bit and slowly removed his clothes, enjoying his lover’s eyes roaming over his body as he did. As soon as he kicked aside his trousers Draco moved back to Ron and pulled his jeans down and off, Ron lifting his hips to let the jeans slide free. Draco grinned when he saw that the blue eyed man wore nothing under his jeans. Reaching out for Ron’s hand he said softly, “Sit up.” When he did, Draco turned him so that he was leaning back his head propped on the back of the couch and his toned butt on the front edge of the seat.

Gracefully Draco dropped to his knees between Ron’s spread thighs. Leaning up he feathered a light kiss to the redhead’s lips before moving down, pausing to tease each nipple before moving on. Reaching Ron’s groin Draco looked up into his lover’s eyes and slipped his mouth over the head of his cock, sucking lightly as his tongue licked up the pre cum that started to drip from the slit eliciting a moan from the redhead’s lips. Slowly he pulled back, almost off the hard member in his mouth, only to slide back down taking more of Ron in as he did.

As Draco set a rhythm of licking and sucking as he worked up and down Ron’s hot cock, he cast silent, wandless, cleaning and lubing spells on himself. Bringing one hand up he gently caressed Ron’s balls, mouth leaving his cock to lick and suck each ball before taking Ron’s cock back into his mouth. As he did this he slipped a finger into his own tight hole, slowly, gently stretching himself.

Before long both men were on the verge cumming. Draco let Ron’s cock fall from his lips, getting a whimper of complaint from him, and moved up to straddle his lover’s hips. Lining up Ron’s cock Draco slowly sank down watching Ron’s eyes fly open as his cock disappeared inside the blonde’s hot channel. Once Ron was fully inside Draco stayed still, letting his body adjust to the thick length now buried deep inside him. After a moment he raised his hips, a moan falling from his lips. When just the head was still inside he changed the angle of his hips slightly and pushed down over Ron again and nearly screamed as the redhead’s cock rubbed over Draco’s prostate. Dipping his head down he claimed Ron’s lips in a passionate kiss, as he set a smooth rhythm that slowly gained in speed.

As they moved closer to orgasm they’re movements became less fluid, and more desperate. With a cry of Draco’s name Ron exploded deep inside his lover. Feeling the hot cum filling him pushed Draco over the edge also.

As the two men slowly came back down from they’re orgasms Ron smiled. “Happy Anniversary, My Love.”

Laughing breathlessly Draco said, “Happy Anniversary to you as well.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was my first real m/m lemon so please be kind. ~ Whimpers and hinds behind a bookshelf. ~   
>  I know this just kind of stops, but to be fair I did write the end at around 2am. Anyway I hope you like it, and that you review. ;)   
> This one is for TrippingOverYou, who asked for Ron & Draco.   
> Next Time: Family, Charlie and Draco


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family was family and he would love his for the rest of eternity. This is in answer to a challenge, and is only a drabble. (300 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Charlie & Draco   
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: MPreg, fluff, a bit of angst.   
> AN: Wow two chapters posted in one day! I’m so happy!

The war had been over for a year. Draco had been disowned by his parents’ just days later. Oh they didn’t care that he had sided with the light. They didn’t care that he was in love with another man, after all they were both wizards and wizards could become pregnant.  
When Draco first told Charlie what had happened with his parents he’d been terrified of what his lover would say. However Charlie simply said, “Then you’ll live with me.” And that brought up a new fear. What would Charlie’s family say? After all the Weasleys and the Malfoys had been feuding for longer than his father had been alive, and nobody seemed to even know why anymore. Not to mention that Draco himself had spent the better part of six years insulting the whole Weasley family.   
However they had proven that they could put old feuds aside and forgive past mistakes, just as Charlie had. The whole Weasley family, including Ron, had welcomed him with open arms. They had been guarded around him at first, but Draco didn’t blame them for that, not after his past mistakes.  
Draco and Charlie had stayed with Charlie’s family for two months before going to Romania. In that short two months the Weasleys had welcomed Draco in, accepting him as a part of the family. He’d been shocked, but happy, the first time Molly, had pulled him into one of her bear-hugs.   
Now four months after coming to Romania, and making Charlie’s cabin their home, Draco was practically glowing. Tonight he would be telling Charlie that they would soon be fathers. He was one and a half months pregnant and he couldn’t be happier. Their family was growing, and to both Draco and Charlie family was the most important thing in the world, it didn’t matter if you were born into it or you they chose you. Family was family and he would love his for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so it’s a few words over the 300, and that’s after editing out some minor things. Anyway I hope you like it!


	10. Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets ready for his first date with Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Charlie & Harry  
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: M/M, F/F, EWE, Sirius Black didn’t die in fifth year,  
> AN: I know that I said Dragon(s), Charlie & Harry would be next. However I just really wanted to get this sequel to Chapter 6: Silk posted.

Harry Potter was nervous. Not that most of the wizarding world would believe that. After all Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was just seventeen years old, why would dinner with a friend make him nervous? Well this was not just any dinner, or just any friend. This friend was Charlie Weasley, his best friend older brother. It also was not just a dinner, it was a date, at least he hoped it was.

He’d originally intended to talk to Ginny, see if she thought Charlie would go on a date with him, before asking the redhead out. However when he’d gone to ask her to dinner so he could talk to her about it, he’d found her sound asleep in Luna Lovegood’s arms. He’d backed out of the room and softly closed the door, smiling at how cute they looked and how relieved Ron and the rest of the family would be when they learned that Ginny wasn’t dating Dean Thomas anymore. He’d walked down stairs wondering when they’d gotten together, and when they tell Luna’s Dad and the Weasley family. When he’d walked into the Burrow’s kitchen it was to find Charlie sitting at the table, in a t-shirt and tight blue jeans, sketching a dragon. Harry had acted on impulse and asked Charlie to dinner. To Harry’s surprise he’d said yes and suggested that Thursday, explaining that most places were quieter and has less people on Thursdays.

So here it was, Thursday after noon and Harry was a big ball of nerves. He hadn’t been able to sit still all day, and even flying didn’t calm him. Now he was staring into the closet he was sharing with Ron for another two months, until Ron and Hermione married and they moved into her flat, while Harry stayed at the Burrow where he’d been offered a home for as long as he liked. He had no clue what to wear tonight, he and Charlie hadn’t talked about what they were going to do, or where they were going to go. He pulled a pair of charcoal trousers and a teal button down shirt out, slipping into them. Looking in the mirror, trying to make his hair lie flat, he growled. His trousers were all wrong. Going back to the closet he pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and pulled them on. He’d only gotten these jeans because Hermione had said they looked great on him. He didn’t think he’d ever wear them. Now he paired them with deep green, custom *Romanian Longhorn, Dragon-Hide boots. (A Christmas gift from Sirius and Remus, the Hide protected the wearers feet from all temperatures.) Turning back to the mirror Harry smiled. He liked how his boots and the jeans looked with the teal shirt.

He had just picked up his wallet and tucked his wand into the hidden sheath on his right arm, when the bedroom door opened and Ron stepped in.

Without looking up from the National Quidditch League Rule book Ron walked to his bed and flopped down. Dropping the book on his chest he sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m never going to remember all this Harry. There’s too much!” Ron had just made Keeper for the Chuddley Cannons, and had to learn not only all the National rules, but also the Cannons inner-team rules as well. Turning his head to Harry and opening his eyes, “How do yo…” Ron blinked a few times seeing how Harry was dressed. Harry never dressed up, except for things like wedding, and Ron didn’t know of any weddings today. Grinning he said, “Hot date Harry?”

Harry blushed lightly; he didn’t know what to say to Ron, he didn’t want to lie to him. Yes, Harry hoped it was a date, but what if Charlie didn’t see it that way, and even if he did, what would Ron say about Harry going on a date with his brother?

Before Harry could do more than take a breath, no idea what he’d say, a voice spoke from the open doorway. “Yes he does, with me.” Harry and Ron both turned quickly to the door, Ron’s mouth dropping open and Harry smiling shyly, but happily, seeing Charlie standing there. “You look great Harry. I was thinking we’d go to a muggle cinema and dinner. Is that good for you?”

Harry grinned. “That sounds great! I’ve never been to the cinema.” It wasn’t like his aunt and uncle would ever have given him money to go see a movie, and after he started at Hogwarts and had money of his own he didn’t have time, nor was it safe for him. The best part though, Charlie said this was a date!

“Well,” Harry and Charlie turned to look at Ron, who had sat up on his bed. “It’s about bloody time!” Standing Ron walked over to where his older brother and best friend were standing. Looking at Harry first he said, “If you hurt my brother I’ll kick your arse.” Then turning to Charlie he said, “The same to you Charlie, you hurt my best friend and I will kick your arse.”

Harry just stared for a moment. He’d thought for sure that Ron would be upset; after all he’d never told him he was gay. “You’re not upset?” Harry asked softly.

Ron laughed. “Hell no I’m not upset! I’m glad to see one of you finally asked the other out. It was getting rather painful watching the two of you sneaking looks at the other when you thought nobody would see.”

Charlie chuckled, “And here everyone thinks you’re oblivious to stuff like that.” Wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder he said, “Shall we go?”

Grinning Harry nodded. He couldn’t wait to see what this evening would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay I know this ends rather abruptly, but I wanted to leave the date up to your imaginations. However, if enough people want me to write their date then I might be persuaded to in another chapter. Anyway I hope you like it.   
> Also I need two pairs, one for the prompt ‘Internet’ and one for the prompt ‘Music’. Let me know in a review or send me a privet message. Thanks!   
> Oh before I forget, not that it’s a big deal if I do, I have changed the Introduction chapter. I’ve added a list of all the chapters I’ve posted so far and who the main pairing/character(s) is. I will update that list with every new chapter.   
> *Romanian Longhorn;   
>  The Longhorn has dark-green scales and long, glittering golden horns. (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander)   
> Next Time: Dragon(s), Harry & Charlie. (Really!)


	11. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ministry of magic says that there are ten breeds of dragon, not counting any of the rare crossbreeds. So why is there an adult dragon the size of a house cat sitting of Charlie’s coffee table looking at Harry like he’s the best thing since the discovery of the Wolfsbane potion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry/Charlie  
> Rating: ~  
> Warnings: M/M   
> “Talking”   
> ‘Thinking’

Charlie groaned as he rolled over in his bed to look at his clock, a muggle item he like very much, and groaned again when he saw the time. It was 2:31 AM, and some bloody, inconsiderate, person was knocking, just shy of pounding, on his door. With a sigh he slid out of bed, grabbing his wand as he headed for his door. Maybe there was trouble with one of the three dragons that had just been moved to the reserve, goddess knew there’d been more than a few problems just moving them here.

As he was just about to open his door the knocking became pounding. Yanking the door open he snarled, “Do you have as idea what ruddy time it is! It’s 2:30 in the damned morning!” He would have gone on but a small, terrified squeaking stopped him. Blinking at the sound he looked down to see his baby brother’s best friend, Harry Potter, standing of his door step. What really surprised him was what seemed to be a baby red dragon curled up in Harry’s arms, shaking in what Charlie assumed to be fear. Gentling his voice Charlie said, “Sorry for yelling Harry. Please come in.”

Stepping inside Harry said, “its okay Charlie. I didn’t stop to think about the time here, or even in England when I found this little guy curled up on my pillow an hour ago. You were the only person I knew who might know anything about him.” Harry paused for a second, then said, “Or her, I don’t really know.”

Charlie gestured for Harry to have a seat. “Would you like something to drink or eat? I think I have some sushi from lunch yesterday that this little guy might like.” Charlie absent mindedly reached out to stroke the tiny dragonets head, jerking back in surprise when it nipped his finger.

Harry chuckled. “Little One did the same to me.” He held up his right hand to show faint teeth marks on his index finger. “But I don’t think there’s any poison. At least not if the skin isn’t broken.” Looking down at the tiny creature in his arms he smiled, gently running his fingers down its back. “Tea would be great, and the sushi for Little One, I don’t know when it last ate.”

Charlie nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

As he heated the water for tea he pulled the left over sushi out of his fridge. ‘I wonder who would leave a baby dragon in Harry’s flat, let alone his bed. Besides that, it’s so tiny. I’ve never seen even a hatchling that small.’ Charlie was yanked from his thoughts by the whistle of the tea kettle, and the resulting cry of fear from the baby dragon.

Putting two mugs on a tray with the sushi and tea bags Charlie rejoined Harry in the living room. “I hope Scottish Breakfast (1) is okay.”

Grinning Harry poured the water while Charlie added tea bags to each mug. “This is my favorite tea, so it’s perfect.” As he let his tea steep Harry stroked the tiny dragons head. Glancing up at Charlie he asked, “Do you know what kind of dragon this is? And how do I find out if it’s a boy or girl?”

Charlie sat back with his mug in hand. “Well your little dragon could be a couple of different breeds. I think it’s either an Antipodean Opaleye (2), they do not gain the iridescent pearly sheen to their scales until they are about a year old, and they are all different colors; or you could have a Chinese Fireball (3), they do not grow the fringe of spikes around their face until 6 to 10 months.” Pausing to look over the baby currently eating sushi Charlie sighed. “There’s a small chance that this is a cross of two breeds, but there’s no way of knowing for sure until it’s at least 6 months old. As for the gender, that is much easier, it’s a simple charm.”

Charlie lifted his wand and gave it a small flick, “Ostendō Tuus Mōrēs.” (4) A soft pink glow surrounded the tiny dragon. “Well you have a cute baby girl there Harry!” Charlie grinned playfully at Harry. The little dragon gave him a look that practically shouted, ‘What did you think I was, a boy?!’

Harry chuckled. “I guess I do.” Taking a drink of his tea he went on. “Is there a way of determining her age?” Truthfully Harry really liked this tiny dragon, but he knew that she wouldn’t stay that way, and he’d have to leave her here at the reserve. Maybe he could visit her, plus it would give him a good excuse to see Charlie. ‘Whoa, wait a minute, where did that thought come from. Not that I mind the idea, he is gorgeous, but I don’t even know if he likes guys. Even if he did I doubt he’d look at me that way, I’m his baby brother’s best friend.’

Charlie watched as a flurry of emotions flit over Harry’s face, none lasting long enough to be recognized. “There is one spell I can try, but it doesn’t work most of the time. The gender spell is one of the few that always works.” Charlie lifted his wand but was quiet for a long moment before waving his wand. “Vīta Tempus Vīvus.” (5) After a few moments Charlie shrugged. “I guess it’s not going to work. But we guess at her age depending on the characteristics she starts showing.”

Harry smiled as the little dragon curled into a red ball in his lap. “Well I guess we wait.” Looking back at the baby as she slept, Harry bit his lip. Without looking up he asked, “Would it be okay if I came to see her from time to time?”

“Of course you can Harry. Even though she has to stay here, this little one is your dragon. Anytime you want to see her just ask for me.” Privately Charlie wished Harry would come to see him too, not just his dragonet.

The happiest smile Charlie had ever seen curved Harry’s lips. “Thanks! I know it probably sounds odd, given that I’ve only had her a couple hours, but I’m already attached to her.” Gently stroking his finger down the baby dragon’s spine Harry continued. “I’ve always loved dragons, even before I knew that magic and dragons were real. The Dursley’s were furious the when they found out that I was reading books about dragons.” Harry snorted. “They forbid me to read them anymore. That didn’t stop me, if anything that made me _want_ to learn more. I was five when that happened. Over the next six years I learned every bit of muggle lore about dragons I could find. Then when I looked through ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ I learned that dragons were real. I wanted more than anything to learn everything I could about them. Sadly I never got the chance.” Harry wasn’t sure why he’d just told Charlie all that, but he realized he was glad that he had.

Charlie watched Harry as he watched and stroked that little dragon in his lap. “What stopped you, Harry?” Charlie didn’t understand. There was so much _passion_ in Harry’s voice as he spoke about how he’d learned the muggle myths about dragons, and sadness in his voice that he hadn’t learned about real dragons. What could have stopped him?

Harry sighed. He hated that he’d not followed his passion to learn about the real dragons. But even more, he hated that he’d let anything stop him. “In first year I was trying to learn so much. I’d only just learn that magic was real. There was so much that I didn’t know that I almost always felt like an idiot.” He paused, not sure if he really wanted to tell Charlie the rest.

Charlie could hear in Harry’s voice that there was more, but he looked unsure about telling him. “I won’t judge you, or think anything bad if you tell me. But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Harry.”

Taking slow, deep breath Harry plunged in. “I felt guilty taking time to do anything that wouldn’t help me stop Voldemort. And I didn’t see how learning about dragons, no matter how much I wanted to, would help me. I know that it was stupid to think that way, but its how I felt.” Harry sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. “Hell, Charlie, some days I still feel that way. Sometimes I think the only reason I’m an auror is that it’s what everybody in the bloody world thinks I should be!” By the last word Harry was shouting. Slumping back against the couch he all but whimpered. “I just want to do something for myself for once. Is that so very much to ask?”

There was such anger and anguish in the younger man’s eyes that Charlie felt like he would drown in it. On impulse he moved to Harry’s side. Gently wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder he spoke softly. “Harry it’s not too late to do something for yourself. Plus you have every right to do what you want. You gave up more than anyone had a right to ask you too. And you did it not for yourself, but to save everyone else.” Pulling Harry closer to his side he asked, “Do you still want to learn about dragons Harry?”

Harry leaned back looking up into Charlie’s eyes. “Do you really think I could? I really do want to learn about dragons, everything I can.”

There was so much hope shining in Harry’s eyes. “Of course you can.” Glancing down for a second and blushing very lightly. In barely more than a whisper Charlie said, “I-I can t-teach you.” The blush deepened a bit at his words. Then in a rush, “If you want me too I mean!” Charlie didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous in his life. After all he did want to get to know Harry better and this was a perfect way to do it. If Harry agreed to it that is. “If you wanted to you could even train to be a Dragon Handler. They are always trained as an apprentice.”

Without thinking about what he was doing, Harry lay back against Charlie’s side. ‘I really do want to learn more about _real_ dragons. Plus with Charlie as my teacher I could get to know him better; find out if he’s into guys and maybe see about a relationship with him. But could I really apprentice to be a Handler? I like the idea. It sounds fun and definitely challenging. True it would be dangerous, but it’s not like I’m any stranger to danger. At least it’s not some mad man out to rule the world and kill me.’

Shifting against Charlie a bit so he could look up at him Harry asked, “What does becoming an apprentice entail?” Harry figured he’d have to quit his job as an Auror, which would most likely upset most of the wizarding world, but he didn’t care. He did care that it might make Ron mad at him, but it was time he did something for himself. And if his best friend couldn’t understand that then Harry didn’t know what to tell him, other than get over it.

“Well first you’d have to leave the Aurors. You’d move to one of the Dragon Reserves around the world, likely moving in with your teacher. At first you wouldn’t be working with the dragons themselves. Instead you’d be doing book work and learning how to treat injuries, to both dragons and humans. After your teacher decides your ready you’d start working with the dragonets in the compound. Finally you start working with the dragons outside the compound, in the reserve its self. When your teacher thinks you’re ready, you’ll be given a final exam. If you pass you get your Dragon Handlers license and you can go work at any reserve in the world, provided that they have room for or need of a new handler.” Charlie paused and grinned at Harry. “Just to let you know though, the new guy always get the shit jobs. As in shoveling, packing and hauling dragon dung. It makes a great fertilizer for magical plants, and even goes in a few potions.” Charlie laughed at the disgusted look on Harry’s face. “Not in any drinkable potion. Stuff like cleaners and hair color potions. I think the twins use it in a few of their products too.”

Harry chuckled, “I’m sure they do!” Closing his eyes he thought about his options. ‘I can quit a job that I really don’t like and never wanted and take an apprenticeship that sounds like fun, and actually interests me, or I stay in a job that I will quickly start to hate, and just might end up taking that hatred out on everyone around me, and let my dreams die.’

Turning to fully face Charlie he grinned. “I’ll do it! And I’d like you to be my teacher. I just need a few days to settle everything back in England.” Not even waiting for Charlie to say anything Harry jumped to his feet, gently settling the dragonet on the couch, and headed for the door.

Laughing, Charlie fallowed Harry to the door. “I’ll see you in a week Harry. Everything here will be ready, and you’ll room here with me.”

“I’ll see you then!” Harry waved and disapparated.

‘Well life is about to get a lot more interesting. I can’t wait!’ Chuckling he shut his door and went to settle the dragonet for the rest of the night and get a few more hours of sleep. He had an apprentice’s room to prep, and his boss to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romania is about 2 hours ahead of England & Scotland.   
> 1- Scottish Breakfast is a tea very like English Breakfast, just much stronger. There is also Irish Breakfast that is between the two. I highly recommend the Scottish Breakfast.   
> 2 & 3 - The Antipodean Opaleye and the Chinese Fireball are both from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I did tweak the Opaleye just a bit, the color, to fit the story.   
> 4 – Ostendō Tuus Mōrēs is Latin and roughly translates as ‘show your character’.   
> 5 - Vīta Tempus Vīvus is Latin, roughly translating to ‘life time alive’.  
> ~  
> AN: This did not come out at all how I planned. LOL! That’s okay though, I like how it turned out. Well all except the end, it feels a bit rushed to me. But I did leave it open to write a part two. I’m not sure if I will or not, but it is a possibility. Also I’m sorry about the long wait for a new chapter.   
> Okay I have a question for everybody who’s been reading this set of stories. Should I rewrite and expand chapter 6/5 History? At least one person has said that it ends just as they were getting into it. I have one or two ideas that I can work in. So please let me know, should I rewrite it adding more to it, or should I just do a part 2? Thanks!  
> Next Time: Bra (I’ve never seen anyone use that as a prompt. LOL!)


	12. Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Ginny punch Ron, and why is Hermione laughing her head off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George (No pairing for this one, just friends/family hanging out.)  
> Rating: K+   
> Warnings: Off colored joke, very mild violence (a punch), mentions of MPreg

“Do you know what the strongest thing in the world is?” Ron suddenly blurted out, everyone turning to look at him.

Hermione shrugged, “It’s a diamond. They are so strong you can cut all kinds of things with them.” She wondered why he was asking this.

Ginny grinned. “You’re wrong ‘Mione. It’s a birth mother or father.” This made everyone laugh.

After a moment of thought George spoke. “A pen, it can bring people together, destroy governments, heal hearts, tell a story. So many things can be done with a pen.” This had them all nodding in agreement. Rita Skeeter was a perfect example; she’d ruined lives but also helped to heal the wizarding world.

“What about a wand? Look at everything that can be done with a wand. That’s the strongest thing in the world.” Harry’s voice was soft, but strong. Again everyone agreed that he had a point.

“Water!” Everybody looked at Fred like he’d lost his mind. “What?” he asked defensively. “Think about it. Yes water can bend around stuff or flow over it, but in time even stone is worn away by water. Like the Grand Canyon in the States.” He grinned; most didn’t think he and George were much for deep thinking, preferring their pranks. But really they were both deep guys, Fred more so than George, but that didn’t matter.

Grinning like a loon Ron said, “You are all wrong. The strongest thing in the world is a woman’s bra.” Seeing the confused looks on the others faces he went on. “A bra holds two milk factories and a play ground!”

Everyone blinked at him, before Hermione burst into hysterical laughter, Harry snickered, and Fred and George looked at each other before bursting into laughter themselves. Ginny on the other hand flushed an angry red and before Harry (the only one to notice) could stop her or Ron duck, punched Ron square in the nose, knocking him flat on his back.

“It’s not funny! It is rude and sexist! I can’t believe you would say something like that Ron!” Ginny growled, glaring at everyone. “And what the hell are you laughing for Hermione?! You should be as angry as me!” she snapped.

Sitting up Ron pinched his nose, trying to stem the blood free flowing from it. “It was just a joke, Ginny!” Ron mumbled.

Fred looked at Hermione while George pulled out his wand to fix Ron’s nose. “Ginny’s right. Why aren’t you angry ‘Mione? You seemed to find it funniest.”

“It’s so funny because it’s true!” Hermione barely got the words out before she burst it to laughter again.

Chuckling George said, “Yeah, you’re right. A woman nurses her child, so do the lucky birthing fathers. And for men or women who like breasts they are a play ground of sorts.” Looking straight at Ginny he said, “There’s no reason to get all bent out of shape.”

Ginny huffed and stormed out of the room.

“She’ll get over it.” Harry said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope that nobody is offended by Ron’s joke.   
> Next Time: ***** Sorry everyone but chapter 12 is a surprise.


	13. *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Not telling, it’s a surprise.   
> AN: Sorry no summary this time. The prompt word will be at the end of the chapter though. Please read the chapter, don’t just go to the end to find out what the prompt was. I put it down there, not at the top for a reason, and if you read the story you’ll understand why. Thanks!  
> Rating: ~  
> Warnings: ~

_The boy with messy black hair is glancing nervously around the Great Hall. By that alone I know that he’s up to something. I wonder what it is this time. Will the teachers’ hair turn odd colors again, or maybe all the Slytherins cloths will turn pink. You just never know what to expect from James Potter and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I can’t wait to see what happens though, and not just tonight, all this year._

_I know, I know, that sounds really odd, me wanting to know what James Potter is doing. I have openly disliked him since first year. But something’s changes. In the month that we’ve been back at Hogwarts I’ve found myself drawn to him. I still think he’s to full of himself, but it doesn’t seem to be as much this year. Maybe he’s finally grown up some._

_OH! It’s started raining Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans all through the great hall! This seems rather tame for the Marauders, but I highly doubt that anyone else is behind this. Hmm... You know I don’t think I’ll be eating any of these jelly beans, even if they are my favorites. Who knows what they have charmed them to do. I do wonder how many people will eat them though._

_Ha! I should have known he’d eat the jelly beans, even if he is one of the Marauders. Peter must have eaten more than one of them too! His hair is tomato red, his skin is neon blue, and he is now wearing a lime-green dress. One would think that he’d know better than to eat the jelly beans that are still ‘raining’ from the sky (the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall). _

_Oh good Goddess! I think Dumbledore ate one of the jelly beans! He’s singing a love song, ‘Help Me, Rhonda’, to Professor McGonagall! Merlin is her face red! Hmm... I wonder if the rumors about the two of them are true._

_~ The next day, lunch. ~_

_Oh no! Sirius has that look in his eyes again. The one that says he’s up to something. Plus James is looking around like he’s waiting for something to happen. How many pranks do they think they can get away with in the middle of the Great Hall? Especially two days in a row. I just hope they haven’t messed with the food again. Last time the poor House Elves were beside themselves. I’m not sure if they were more upset that somebody had messed with the food they’d prepared, that they didn’t know somebody had done it, or that it was James and his friends. Although I must admit, it was hilarious watching James and Sirius give public apologies to the House Elves. Remus on the other hand didn’t seem to mind apologizing; I think he felt bad for upsetting them so badly. _

_Hmm... Nothing is happening. Did their prank fail? That would be very odd. I don’t think one of their pranks has ever failed before. Then again maybe I’m just overly suspicious of those four. Ha! Ha! Maybe Sirius is waiting to see James get shot down asking me out again. Thing is, I think I might say yes this time. If for no other reason than to see the looks on their faces._

_But really the more I think about James the more I want to say yes to him, to be his girlfriend. I think I was right last night when I said that James is growing up. Like this morning on the way to breakfast. I was running late and when I walked around a corner, one of the many corners between Gryffindor Tower and the Great Hall, and I saw James saving a third year Hufflepuff girl from those two morons Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to be harassing her. After chasing them off James walked the girl all the way to the Great Hall and her friends, making sure she got there safely. That is one thing I’ve always had to give the Marauders credit for, they don’t hurt people. True they do say some hurtful things sometimes, especially to Severus. Even given that deep down James, Sirius and Remus are good guys; they have just been taking longer than most to grow up._

_Well, either somebody just threw a chocolate frog into my salad or the Marauders have made it ‘rain’ the frogs. Oh and look! It’s also ‘raining’ sugar quills. Half the time they are the only things that keep me awake in History of Magic. Binns makes even bloody Goblin wars dry and boring. Personally I think that he’d make a great cure for insomnia. And between you and me, I think even Severus has trouble staying awake in that class!_

_Now this is interesting. As I look around the Great Hall I don’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary happening to anyone who’s eating the frogs or the sugar quills. Well I don’t’ have time to try to figure out what the Marauders are up to this time. I don’t want to be late for History of Magic, it would be the only time Binns ever noticed anything like that. But I think I will take some of these sugar quills with me. Maybe some of the frogs for Remus, he LOVES chocolate after all._

_~ Gryffindor 7th year girl’s dorm room. ~_

_Ten minutes ago James Potter asked me, again, to go out with him. I didn’t let myself think, I just answered him. This weekend is the first Hogsmead trip. Even though 7th years are allowed to go anytime, as long as they don’t miss class and are in their common rooms by curfew, we decided to go to lunch on Saturday. We are going to this tiny café across the road from Madam Puddyfoots. I can’t wait until Saturday!_

_Oh as it turns out the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, as well as the Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills, were James trying to ask me out. The Beans weren’t meant to do anything to anyone, Sirius got a hold of them and assed the jinxes and charms. As for the Frogs and Quills, well the Frogs were the ‘romantic’ chocolate a guy gives a girl and the Quills were supposed to write on the table cloths asking me to go out with James. But the charm on the Quills didn’t work, and I had no idea about the Frogs. Oh well. James said he’s working on a prank to pull on Sirius for messing up his Jelly Bean request. I can’t wait to see what happens._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Dinner is ready.” A male voice called from the kitchen.

A nearly identical voice responded from the potions lab. “We’ll be right there.”

Slowly Harry closed his mother’s journal, leaving a scrap of paper to mark where he stopped reading. He had been so excited when he found a book in one of the many vaults he now controlled. He’d thought maybe it was something one or both his parents had written around when he was born. But this was even better. He would get the chance to learn about his mum. Everyone talked about his dad but never his mum. Now he had her own words to tell him about her.

Smiling he set the journal aside and headed for the kitchen and the two men waiting dinner for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diary   
> AN: I know the end sucks, but really it was just to explain who was reading Lily’s journal.   
> Next Time: Rainbow(s); Hedwig


	14. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig loves rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Hedwig, Harry & Neville   
> Rating: K  
> Warnings: None

It had rained for days, and Hedwig had not gone out to fly that whole time. She was lucky to have a human who knew that she didn’t like to fly in the rain, so he only asked her to deliver a letter when it was _very_ important. On those rainy days her Harry made sure to keep live mice for her, even though she couldn’t exactly hunt them.

After the rain however, when the sun first came out from behind the clouds, she loved to fly. That was because of the rainbows. She knew that humans thought you could never get close to a rainbow, let alone touch one. But she, like most animals magical or not, knew that you could not only get close to rainbows you could touch them. So after the rain Hedwig would watch for the rainbow, sometimes more than one, to form and fly out after it. She loved to loop around, dive through and even just glide along the rainbow.

Every time she flew home she’d have a gift from the rainbow to give her human Harry. Sometimes a flower, other times small rare gems, even an orange mouse once. Because the mouse was still alive and unhurt when she gave it to Harry he kept it until it grew old and died. She knew that his favorite gift was the magical blue rose she brought back from a rainbow. Harry put it in water so it would stay nice as long as possible. The next morning however there was a small rose bush in the vase. When Harry gave a clipping to Neville, who was teaching at Hogwarts, he said he’d never seen anything like it. Neville planted the cutting at the base of Ravenclaw tower, and in about a month the Tower was covered in trailing blue roses.

Hedwig knew she would always love to fly rainbows, and she would always bring her Harry gifts from them. She did wonder if he would ever find the magic in all of her gifts, not just that one rose. Maybe if she were to bring him another rose, of a different color. Maybe green...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I’m so sorry that this took so long to get out. I was hit with a major case of writers block on this chapter. Then to top that off I had an idea for this chapter, but it just would not write.   
> I have to say this chapter didn’t turn out anything like I thought when I started it. (After getting past the writer’s block.) Not that I really had any plan for this chapter other than Hedwig flying around rainbows.   
> I have heard others say that a chapter just wrote it’s self , but never had one do that to me. Until now, this chapter had my fingers flying over the keyboard before I really knew what I was typing. That gave me more than a few typos, but I think I’ve found and fixed them all. If you find any mistakes I apologize but they are all mine, after all from start (the story it’s self and this note) to finish this took less than an hour to write, and any mistakes left (after being beta’d) are my own.   
> I look forward to any reviews. As always I do ask that any reviews are kept civil. I don’t mind criticisms, just be nice about them. Remember that if you feel the need to be a flaming butt-head you will be ignored and the flames used to toast marshmallows.
> 
> Next Time: Dancing, Harry & Ron.


	15. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected truth everybody in Hogwarts learned during the Yule Ball of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. (Harry & Ron dancing together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry & Ron  
> AN: Thank you to Abby Ebon, on FanFiction.net, for this idea.   
> Rating: ~   
> Warnings: M/M couple,

They knew they were going to cause quite a stir as they walked down to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, but Harry and Ron had decided that they just did not care what others thought. They had been secretly dating since the day after the Quidditch World Cup, but they had decided that they just did not want to hide anymore. Even though there would be people who would be against them Harry and Ron were not going to let others tell them how to live.

McGonagall just smiled and directed them into line with the other champions and their dates. She had no problem with two males being together, after all one of her dearest friends was gay. She just hoped that Ron and Harry didn’t have to much negativity flung their way.

When the music started Harry easily moved into Ron’s arms, letting him lead the dance. They moved through the dance smoothly, not really seeing anyone other than each other. Even when the song changed, becoming faster they continued to hold each other. Even though both Ron and Harry did dance with a few of their friends, they spent most of the night dancing together and putting all possible reactions from everybody else out of their minds. There would be plenty of time to face the world together tomorrow, for tonight they were just dancing with the man the loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very sure of this chapter. It feels rather rushed, or maybe rough. Maybe that’s just me. After taking care of my mom last week, and then getting the same cold she had this week, I’m not surprised at all that I’m not happy with this chapter. Well enough of my mumbling, I’d like to know what you all think. 
> 
> Next Time: Internet, Harry & Dennis Creevey.


	16. Chapter 15 - Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds some picture of himself online, taken by Dennis Creevey. Seeing these pictures brings up long buried memories for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Abby Ebon, over on FF.net, for this idea.

Internet

**Pairing:** Harry  & Denise Creevey

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None

Most of the magical world had thought that just because Voldemort was dead the war would be over. It had taken less than a week for that bubble to be violently burst by the Lestrange brothers. They had attacked a small muggle/magical village called Loc Sheil, in Scotland, nearly destroying it before Aurors could respond. It had taken another four and a half years to find and stop the last of the Death Eaters. Thankfully there had been some like Draco Malfoy, who had been forced by his Mother to become a Death Eater, who were more than happy to help find and stop the true Death Eaters. Also there had been very few who had listen to what the Death Eaters said trying to gain new followers.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. He had not thought about that time in years, and wouldn’t have now if he hadn’t stumbled on a web site Colin Creevey had set up as a memorial for his little brother, Dennis, and everyone who had died in the war. At the start of Dennis’ first year at Hogwarts he had started taking pictures of everyone and everything. He wanted to be sure that everything was remembered, both good and bad. At first it had irritated Harry, thinking that he was just a rabid fan like Colin. It wasn’t until Christmas break of that year that Harry finally asked Dennis to stop and he explained to Harry why he was taking all the pictures he was.

Harry had forgotten a lot of things that had happened that Dennis had gotten pictures of. Harry laughed seeing the picture of himself, drunk as a skunk, kissing Fred Weasley at Ron’s bachelor party. Of course the next day when his boyfriend had seen the picture he’d freaked out, accusing Harry of cheating on him; something Harry had never done and never would. As it turned out Lance, a cousin of Flur’s, had been cheating on Harry. Fred and George were the ones to help Harry through that pain, not that Ron and Hermione hadn’t been there for him too.

And there was the picture taken the instant Percy was hit with the killing curse. That had only been seven months after Hermione and Ron’s wedding; the day Percy told the family that his husband, Oliver Weasley nee Wood, was three months pregnant. Thankfully Oliver was not hurt, but they all knew that if he had not been pregnant he would have died from a broken heart. Harry had insisted that Oliver move in with him until the Death Eaters were all either in prison or dead. Six months, to the day, after Percy was killed his son decided to make a sudden late night appearance. Percius Weasley was born at 1:24am, delivered by Harry and his uncles George and Fred. Oliver had met a very nice American wizard, Frank, three years after Percy died, and married him two years after that; on the same day Frank had adopted Percius. Now Percius himself was about to become a father for the first time himself.

So many pictures, so many memories. Harry smiled, who knew that going online today to check the firewalls that kept muggle off real magical world websites would bring back so many memories, reminding him that even in the darkest of times there is always light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a major left turn from the very first word. I had planned on writing something about first loves lost, but that is not at all what Harry wanted me to write. That’s okay though, I like how this turned out. Let me know what you think.  
> Next Time: I’m not sure what the next prompt word I’ll use will be.


End file.
